


Le cose che rimangono

by OniceViola



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniceViola/pseuds/OniceViola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucket story. Usando i pochi personaggi caratterizzati decentemente dagli sceneggiatori di Terra Nova, un possibile seguito della prima e unica stagione. Non so chi abbia i diritti ora, ma sicuramente non li posseggo io. Nulla di tutto ciò è a fine di lucro. Partecipa al Lucket Valentine's Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

(Lucas)  
Alla fine, non rimaneva nulla, se non la mia sconfitta.  
Il petto faceva male, la spalla pulsava come se la carne stessa bruciasse dall'interno. Mettere i piedi uno davanti all'altro, scappare, tagliare la radura mantenendosi basso tra i cespugli era sempre più difficile. Respirare era sempre più difficile.  
L'aria entrava dalla bocca e anche lei bruciava. Il respiro usciva dai denti, sempre più caldo. Sempre più denso, come se la cassa toracica fosse diventata piombo fuso. Così pesante.  
Mi ha sparato. Skye mi ha sparato.  
Una risata mi usciva dalla gola, non riuscivo a trattenermi. Tutti questi anni, tutto questo lavoro. Tutto inutile. Lei aveva scelto lui. Lei l'aveva salvato. Dio, quanto ero stato stupido.  
Non provava niente per me, non saremmo mai stati nulla insieme.  
Piccole gocce di sangue, perfette perle simmetriche, scivolavano sui miei pantaloni, piccoli rivoli che si schiantavano al suolo e diventavano una traccia. Una traccia utile per qualunque soldato mi stesse cercando.  
O per qualunque orrenda bestia ci fosse nei paraggi. Fottuti dinosauri.  
La vista cominciava a diventare confusa, non avrei retto ancora per molto.  
Alla fine, le ginocchia cedettero. Le mie mani entrarono a contatto con il terreno e attutirono la caduta. Tutto è nero, un fischio mi lacera le orecchie.  
Buio.


	2. Agony

Agony

(Lucas, molto tempo dopo)

Quando apre gli occhi, il dolore lancinante che arriva dalla sua schiena, dalla gambe, dalle reni, da ogni punto del suo corpo, gli mozza il fiato.

(Ah già, dimenticavo. La giustizia di mio padre. Terra Nova si sarà goduta come non mai quella farsa di processo).

Un gemito comincia a farsi strada tra le sue labbra, e qualcosa alla sua destra comincia a pulsare. Parte un bip fastidioso, proprio dietro al suo orecchio destro.

“Dottoressa Shannon, è sveglio”- dice una voce femminile

(Maledizione, ma quando diavolo è successo che questa maledetta colonia è stata invasa dagli Shannon? Quanti ce ne sono?!? Sicuramente ci sarà anche uno Shannon-spazzino)

“Lucas, stai calmo. Ti sto iniettando degli antidolorifici.- dice la voce rassicurante della Dottoressa Shannon

“ Sei svenuto, mentre eseguivano la ...sentenza”- bonfonchia la donna. La riprovazione nella sua voce è evidente.

(Anche il maritino Shannon, non ne sembrava felice. La sua faccia aveva quell'espressione nauseata, mentre mi legavano i polsi. Strano, dovrebbe odiarmi, dopotutto l'ho torturato per ore durante l'Occupazione. Mi aspettavo che fosse lui il carnefice. In fondo non è lui il dannato Sceriffo, il burattino a molla nelle mani di mio padre? La cosa divertente è stato vedere il piccolo Josh Shannon sbiancare progressivamente, al secondo schizzo di sangue girarsi e vomitare. Era stata l'ultima cosa che avevo visto prima di svenire)

Ma alla fine, valeva la pena, perché l'avevo fatto per lei. Anni di equazioni, di calcoli, di piani, di un cuore sempre più gelato, di solitudine smaniosa, per arrivare a questo. Mi sono arreso a tutto, alla dittatura di mio padre e al suo folle sogno di avere una colonia su cui regnare. Mi ero arreso alla porta di metallo della piccola prigione in cui mi avrebbero confinato, almeno per un altro anno. Mi ero arreso, per un suo sorriso, per non sentirmi più così solo. Per il benessere che dava finalmente possedere qualcuno, essere amato e basta, solo per quello che sono. Non sono un soldato, non sarei mai stato un eroe, né un buon figlio. Neanche un uomo buono. Ma ero amato.

Finalmente.


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia partecipante al Contest "Affari di famiglia"  
> Autore: OniceViola  
> Titolo: Sick  
> Prompt: #8 Amore impossibile  
> Fandom: Terra Nova  
> Rating: contenuti forti  
> "Mio padre vuole mantenere i nostri problemi in famiglia. Noi due soffriamo di un rapporto Shakespeariano, che sconfina con la tragedia greca. "(Lucas)

**Storia partecipante al Contest "Affari di famiglia"**

****Autore:** ** **OniceViola**  
****Titolo:** ** **Sick**  
****Prompt:** ** **#8 Amore impossibile**  
****Fandom:** ** **Terra Nova**  
****Rating:** ** **contenuti forti  
** **  
**

 

** **

**_"Mio padre vuole mantenere i nostri problemi in famiglia. Noi due soffriamo di un rapporto Shakespeariano, che sconfina con la tragedia greca. "(Lucas)_ **

**  
** ****Sick  
(Lucas, 2160)** **

Sta andando al lavoro, molto presto. Come ogni mattina. Se esce da casa poco dopo l'alba, ci sono poche persone in giro. Niente sguardi, niente domande. Gli va bene così.

Attraversa la piazza del mercato e gli si stringe un nodo alla gola.

Stanno legando un ragazzino terrorizzato al palo, sopra la struttura di legno. _È_ un militare, una delle nuove reclute di suo padre. Sono sempre più giovani. Chissà quale inconcepibile delitto avrà commesso? Una rissa da Boylan? Uno sguardo di troppo a un suo superiore?

Al di sotto, a sorvegliare l'operazione, c'è Jim Shannon, la faccia di un uomo che non ne può più, che sta arrivando al limite. Con le braccia incrociate sul petto, sembra voler essere a mille miglia da lì. In fondo, è stato in galera: sa benissimo cosa vuol dire sentirsi impotenti, schiacciati dai regolamenti e da un pugno di ferro.

I due si guardano. Lucas vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, ma il groppo in gola non gli permette di proferire parola. Si ricorda benissimo quando c'era lui lì sopra, di come le dita di Shannon sembrassero incerte, mentre lo stava legando.

Non abbastanza stretto, come testimoniarono in seguito i suoi polsi slogati.

Shannon lo guarda, si passa una mano sugli occhi, come se non avesse dormito bene. Come se non dormisse bene da anni.

“Insubordinazione,”sputa fuori, come se Lucas l'avesse chiesto.

“Naturalmente. E il buon vecchio Comandante? Ha smesso di occuparsi di persona delle sentenze?”risponde Lucas

“Oggi se ne occupa Wash,”ribatte lo sceriffo, fingendo di non sentire il disprezzo nella voce di Lucas "Ha la mano molto più leggera, è meglio per questo ragazzino”.

“Indubbiamente. Quando finirà, Shannon?” ribatte Lucas

“Cosa?”

“ Tutto questo. Il tribunale militare, il coprifuoco perenne, le perquisizioni nelle case dei coloni per trovare prove di complotti. Tutte balle. Avete vinto, non c'è più nessuna minaccia. Nessuno strapperà la sua preziosa Terra Nova dalle dita avide di mio padre.”

“Un bel discorso, per uno che ha tanto sangue sulle sue mani. Te la ricordi Kara? “gli risponde Shannon.

“Quante volte dovrò dirlo? Non sapevo nulla della bomba che ha ucciso lei e gli altri, l'ha stabilito anche il vostro prezioso tribunale! E'stata un'idea di Weaver!”

Ma se la ricorda benissimo Kara, un mucchietto spezzato di capelli biondi e sangue, afflosciata vicino a un albero. Si ricorda del pezzo di braccio che ha calpestato, quando è uscito dal portale e si è trovato di fronte il fumo, i cadaveri e le macerie. A volte lo sogna ancora. E il cadavere che sta calpestando è quello di sua madre.

“Sicuramente tuo padre sarebbe più clemente con il suo prossimo,” gli grida, sprezzante, Shannon “ se non fosse stato accoltellato dal suo stesso figlio. E' comprensibile che non si fidi più di nessuno...”

“Sono passati anni. Ci sono dei Sixers ancora a marcire in cella. Abbiamo pagato abbastanza. Io ho pagato. Ogni mio peccato, ogni mia colpa, con gli interessi. E soprattutto gli abitanti di questa colonia hanno già sopportato a sufficienza” gli risponde Lucas.

“Non che te ne sia mai fregato qualcosa, di questa colonia!”

Jim Shannon si volta e se ne va, mentre il ragazzino legato comincia a gridare. Lucas fa una smorfia, i ricordi gli piombano addosso. Improvvisamente ha di nuovo 26 anni ed è lui quello appeso lì sopra.

 (2150)

__Ovviamente, è suo padre a eseguire la sentenza._ _

__Lucas è stato condannato, tra le altre cose, per aver aggredito due ufficiali con l'intento di ucciderli. Wash e suo padre._ _

__E ha fallito entrambe le volte, una volta intenzionalmente, l'altra per colpa dell'amore della sua vita. Che grazie a Dio, è rinchiusa in casa._ _

__Grazie alla fortunata coincidenza per cui sua madre, Deborah, sta di nuovo male, o forse finge. L'importante è che Skye sia occupata e non lo veda così._ _

__Non hanno potuto provare nulla sulla bomba che ha ucciso i pellegrini e Kara._ _

__Sulle altre morti nella colonia, beh, è risaputo che il gruppo Phoenix non fa prigioneri, sono dei mercenari, non delle mammolette. È stato facile dare la colpa a loro, tanto nessuno poteva smentirlo. I soldati di suo padre li hanno giustiziati come cani, inseguendoli fino alle Badlands._ _

__Lucas sospetta che avrebbero giustiziato volentieri anche lui, ma il suo cervello può essere ancora utile._ _

__Shannon gli lega i polsi. Non granché bene, gli sembra che il nodo sia troppo lento. È bianco in viso, molto pallido. Tutta la faccenda delle condanne e dei tribunali non deve piacergli molto, al nostro caro Sceriffo._ _

__Strano, pensa Lucas, lui era intenzionato a uccidere quello stupido moccioso che Shannon si ritrova per figlio. Dovrebbe quindi volergli fare del male il più a lungo possibile. Al suo posto, Lucas vorrebbe il sangue di chi ha danneggiato la propria famiglia._ _

__Ma forse, il caro Sceriffo di Terra Nova non è poi così un duro come cerca di far credere. E comunque, sta per vederne molto, del sangue di Lucas._ _

__Ieri, Lucas le ha sentite le urla di Carter. Il suono arrivava fin nella sua cella. Sono durate molto a lungo._ _

__Si è fatto silenzio, deve essere arrivato suo padre._ _

__Lucas torce il collo all'indietro per riuscire a vederlo. Le braccia legate in alto gli rendono difficile ogni movimento. Il Grande Comandante si sta arrotolando le maniche, come se stesse per gettare un'esca in acqua. Come se fosse a una battuta di pesca con il suo figlio prediletto._ _

__Sta prendendo in mano quella che sembra essere una grossa canna, ma non servirà affatto per pescare. I soldati sono immobili come statue. Erano convinti che il Comandante Taylor non avrebbe avuto il coraggio, che all'ultimo si sarebbe fatto sostituire, che non avrebbe fustigato il suo unico figlio pubblicamente, nella piazza del mercato di Terra Nova._ _

__Illusi. Se io sono il Mostro, lui è il padre del Mostro. Mi ha creato lui._ _

__Lucas guarda suo padre, poi gli strizza l'occhio, facendogli un mezzo sorriso._ _

“ _ _Eccomi finalmente disvelato: un miserabile, figlio di miserabili. Voi che avete bevuto il sangue di mio padre, versato dalle mie mani, non ricordate i delitti che commisi...” gli dice, dolcemente, Lucas.__

__Nathaniel Taylor guarda il figlio, sbatte le palpebre, confuso. Non capisce, ovviamente non capisce. È sempre stato ignorante. Non avrebbe mai perso del tempo con la tragedia greca, dato che c'era tutta quella tattica militare da imparare._ _

__Il primo colpo sorprende Lucas sulle spalle, fa appena in tempo a voltare la testa per non essere colpito in viso. Poi ce n'è un secondo, poi un altro ancora. Al quarto, sta già gridando._ _

__Continua a oscillare avanti indietro, i polsi gli si torcono e viene strattonato dalla forza delle frustate._ _

__E ogni volta che la canna impatta sulla sua schiena l'articolazione del polso si torce e gli provoca ulteriori fitte di dolore. Lucas si morde le labbra, troppo forte, per trattenere i gemiti, gli occhi spalancati e vacui. Non vede bene, le lacrime offuscano la visione, ma qualche volto, tra quelli riuniti a vedere lo spettacolo, lo riconosce._ _

__Boylan, con gli occhi sbarrati, che sembra voler scappare e rintanarsi nel suo bar._ _

__Josh Shannon, ancora più pallido di suo padre._ _

__Due coloni che si stanno evidentemente godendo lo spettacolo. Saranno parenti di quelli che sono morti. La vendetta._ _

__Lucas ne capisce perfettamente la dolcezza._ _

__Un altro colpo gli arriva sulle clavicole, sulla pelle già arrossata e violacea._ _

__È troppo forte, il suo sangue comincia a scorrere._ _

__Lucas ne vede qualche piccola gocciolina davanti ai suoi piedi, lo sente colare caldo sulle ferite, facendogli bruciare ancora di più la schiena._ _

__Deve rimanere in piedi. Sa che non deve cadere. Non deve svenire. Suo padre sarebbe capace di rianimarlo e poi continuare un altro giorno._ _

__Questa volta il colpo gli arriva sul fianco e lui barcolla e inciampa. Le braccia gli si torcono in maniera innaturale, una stilettata di dolore arriva al cervello._ _

__Un altro colpo, questa volta scagliato dalla parte opposta gli strappa l'ennesimo grido, i tendini del collo gli si piegano all'indietro, la testa rivolta al cielo, in un urlo che non riesce a soffocare._ _

__Con la coda dell'occhio vede un paio di donne che si allontanano_ _ ____velocemente dalla piazza, sembrano in lacrime. Per lui, per il nemico numero uno della Colonia? Sarebbe quasi commovente, se non gli stessero strappando la pelle dalla schiena._ _ _ _

___Suo padre non accenna a diminuire la forza delle frustate. Il vecchio è ancora in forma, dopo tutto._ _ _

___Lucas sa che non può sopportare ancora per molto. Le orecchie stanno cominciando a ronzargli, è pelle e ossa dopo essere rimasto in prigione per settimane. E non dimentichiamo il regalo di Bucket, i proiettili che gli hanno dovuto estrarre._ _ _

___Non è più forte come una volta, il suo corpo lo tradisce, il suo spirito è ormai fiaccato. Deve far smettere suo padre, anche a costo di implorare._ _ _

___Ma forse, implorare pietà, non sarà necessario._ _ _

_“ _A_ _ _spetta. Ti prego,” biascica rivolto al padre. Nathaniel Taylor si ferma, un braccio ancora alzato per colpire.___

_“ _ _Lucas, cosa...” chiede al figlio.___

_“ _ _Volevo dirti,” lo interrompe Lucas, ogni parola strappata a fatica dalle labbra sanguinanti “che hanno fatto la stessa cosa alla mamma. Erano bravi, l'hanno tenuta in vita lungo, ma tu, tu non hai proprio niente da invidiargli. Sei un aguzzino eccellente!”___

___Il comandante Taylor spalanca gli occhi, la faccia terrea, come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato un pugno sullo stomaco._ _ _

___Ricomincia a colpire il figlio, ma senza convinzione. La canna ricade a casaccio sulle gambe, sul sedere del ragazzo, sulle reni, a volte lo manca proprio._ _ _

___Poi butta la canna a terra, fa un gesto a Shannon, si gira e se ne va, senza una parola. Lucas non si muove, la testa gli ciondola sul petto. Quando la rialza, il volto rigato di lacrime, vede il padre che scappa via, fendendo la folla._ _ _

___Il giovane Shannon sta vomitandosi la colazione sulle scarpe._ _ _

___Poi, per fortuna, Lucas sviene._ _ _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in questa storia Lucas cita una frase di una tragedia di Sofocle, l'Edipo Re, che riporto dalla traduzione di Ettore Romagnoli.  
> Per capire meglio i rapporti tra Taylor padre/figlio ecco dei fanvideo:  
> https://vimeo.com/85967330  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJhbozAGWQ0


	4. Secret

Secret

(circa 18 anni dopo )

“Papà, ti devo parlare”-disse il ragazzo

L'uomo più vecchio si alzò e venne a sedersi vicino a lui. Non era invecchiato bene, ma lo era quel modo noncurante che solo gli uomini abituati ad essere belli possono permettersi. Fili bianchi tra i capelli trascurati, rughe a raggiera intorno agli occhi verdi, con borse profonde, da troppo lavoro e poco sonno.

“Dimmi”- gli rispose sorridendo

“Io non voglio studiare più fisica e matematica! Non sono bravo e non sono intelligente come te. Non riesco a lavorare con tutti questi macchinari. Sono rozzo, a me piace solo aggiustarle, le cose. Lo so, di essere una delusione per te!”-sputò tutto d'un fiato verso il padre

L'uomo guardo il figlio, esterrefatto, poi cominciò a ridere. Quando rideva sembrava più giovane.

L'adolescente spalancò gli occhi , lo sguardo pieno di stupore misto a rabbia “Che cazzo c'è ora da ridere! -urlò- Per una volta che mi sto confidando con te, che cerco di parlarti”

“Pensavo al karma, alla vendetta, e quanto si divertirebbe tuo nonno alle mie spalle-gli risponde l'uomo, ancora sorridendo-”Sai, ho passato tutta la vita a cercare di compiacere il vecchio bastardo e non ci sono mai riuscito. Ero troppo debole, non abbastanza disciplinato. Inadatto alla vita militare. Ero una delusione per lui. Ma tu, mai, neanche una volta sei stato una delusione per me! -continua con voce decisa- Non lo sarai, anche se non scegli una vita simile alla mia, anche se deciderai di non lavorare al laboratorio”.

“Ecco, a proposito di questo...-gli risponde il figlio -a me piace la vita militare! Il colonnello Guzman dice che potrei essere un ottimo ufficiale. Dice che sono portato per la chirurgia e che potrei essere un ottimo chirurgo militare. Non capisco nulla di fisica, ma è il corpo umano il vero mistero affascinante, e poi la mamma sarebbe contenta...”

“Tuo nonno ne sarà così orgoglioso- lo interruppe il padre, pronunciando la parola “nonno”con disprezzo- ma ora stai zitto e ascoltami. E non dire parolacce, che poi tua sorella ti imita e comincia anche lei a parlare come una di quelle cameriere di Boylan. Tu non sarai mai una delusione per me, Sei stato la mia salvezza. Tutto quello che ho fatto, tutto quello di buono che ho fatto in vita mia, l'ho fatto a causa tua. E per tua madre.”

“Papà- gli rispose il figlio, esitante -lo so questo. Tu ci sei sempre stato per me, non è quello. Ma a volte, mi sembra che i soldati mi prendano in giro, alle mie spalle. Alle volte, quando arrivo, smettono tutti improvvisamente di parlare. Poi girano talmente tante voci su di te e sul nonno, soprattutto da quando si è congedato e passa il suo tempo a pescare. Io lo so che c'è un segreto che non volete dirmi. Mamma glissa sempre quando le chiedo perché tu e il nonno avete litigato. Amo molto il nonno, è stato il miglior nonno che si possa desiderare ”-dice tutto d'un fiato il ragazzo, come a liberarsi di un macigno dal petto.

“Tu- lo interruppe di nuovo il padre, come se non lo avesse sentito e stesse seguendo un discorso che è solo nella sua testa - sei stato la prima persona nella mia vita che era solo mia, che potevo amare senza problemi, che mi avrebbe amato senza condizionamenti, che non mi avrebbe abbandonato.

E' l'unica cosa che ti deve importare. L'unica cosa che devi sapere.”


	5. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucket story. Usando i pochi personaggi caratterizzati decentemente dagli sceneggiatori di Terra Nova, un possibile seguito della prima e unica stagione. Non so chi abbia i diritti ora, ma sicuramente non li posseggo io. Nulla di tutto ciò è a fine di lucro. Partecipa al Lucket Valentine's Challenge

(Lucas e Skye, molti anni dopo)

Lui le passa una mano tra i capelli, e li districa. Da molto tempo non li ha più lunghi, li porta corti, con quella pettinatura tipica che significa “lavoro tutto il giorno in ospedale, ho due figli e un marito perso nel suo lavoro”.

“Mi ami ancora?!- lei gli chiede

“Mi stai prendendo in giro? Il nostro amore ha resistito ai maledetti dinosauri, a due marmocchi urlanti , ai fucili spianati dei soldati di mio padre!” -le risponde ridendo il marito-”Ha resistito al tempo, alla giungla infestata di orrende creature e anche allo stramaledetto Josh Shannon. A proposito, non pensi che abbia messo su una bella pancetta?”

“Smettila!”-lo rimprovera lei-” Se è per questo ha resistito anche alla tua assistente di laboratorio, quella con gli occhialini e lo sguardo adorante che è arrivata al sedicesimo pellegrinaggio!”

“Chi?”-gli risponde lui, con lo sguardo confuso-”cambio assistente ogni due mesi. Sembra che io sia troppo esigente...”

“Sei uno stronzo!-risponde Skye, sorridendo-”quella ragazzina ti adorava e se ne è andata piangendo...”

“Una pusillanime. Mi sembra che questi nuovi coloni siano sempre più giovani e inutili. Almeno, a furia di ripopolare questo pianeta, ci stiamo liberando dei maledetti dinosauri”

“Non sono sicura che sia una buona cosa.-risponde lei, accarezzandogli le cicatrici dietro la nuca-” Stiamo disboscando intere aree di foresta. E la fauna ne sta risentendo. mi sembra che stiamo ripetendo gli errori della vecchia Terra”.

“E'il progresso, tesoro”-Le risponde lui, abbracciandola -.”Non puoi trasferire l'intera umanità su un altro pianeta e non fare qualche danno. Questo pianeta non era destinato a rimanere una landa incontaminata. E a proposito di pianeti, certo che ti amo ancora. Sei la mia gravità, sei quello che mi tiene a terra.”

E poi la bacia.  
E ancora, dopo tutto quel tempo, non c'è altro.


	6. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usando i pochi personaggi caratterizzati decentemente dagli sceneggiatori di Terra Nova, un possibile seguito della prima e unica stagione.Non so chi abbia i diritti ora, ma sicuramente non li posseggo io. Nulla di tutto ciò è a fine di lucro. Partecipa al Lucket Valentine Challenge , sul Tumblr "Thank you, Bucket". Anno 2149, la scoperta di poter raggiungere una nuova Terra su una diversa linea temporale ha dato speranza a un Mondo morente, senza ossigeno, risorse naturali, animali e piante. Pochi fortunati coloni, sotto una rigida dittatura paramilitare, possono ricreare una civiltà in una Terra in cui ci sono ancora i dinosauri. Le cose però non sono così semplici: una ribellione interna e l'invio di un esercito mercenario intenzionato a depredare ogni risorsa fanno precipitare Terra Nova nel caos.

 

**Titolo: Mistake**

**Autore: OniceViola  
Prompt: Ciò che si chiama rassegnazione è disperazione rafforzata. (Henry David Thoreau). **

  
**Ho deciso di utilizzare questa citazione perché si adatta benissimo alla scelta di Lucas. In questo capitolo descrivo il momento in cui si rassegna, in cui la sua eterna lotta contro suo padre e  la sua vendetta vengono messi in secondo piano e conosce una forma nuova di disperazione: la paura per la sorte di chi si ama.**   
**Fandom: Terra Nova**   


  
**Pairing: Lucas Taylor/Skye Tate  
Rating: per un pubblico maturo  
Avvertimenti: scene di violenza, tematiche delicate  
Note dell’autore: **"Mio padre vuole mantenere i nostri problemi in famiglia. Noi due soffriamo di un rapporto Shakespeariano, che sconfina con la tragedia greca. "(Lucas)   
 **Partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp**  
 Prima di leggerla, vi consiglio di vedere quasto bellissimo fanvideo, che vi restituirà un po' dell'atmosfera della serie: 

  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrjCh88CKBk>  
   

  
**(Lucas POV)**

  
  


 

Lucas lo sa di aver sbagliato molte volte in vita sua.  
Ma in quel momento, mentre punta un coltello alla gola di suo padre, è sicuro di aver fatto, finalmente, la mossa giusta.  
“Questa volta, non sbaglierò, vecchio !- gli ringhia- “Avresti dovuto proprio uccidermi!  
Non che tu non ci abbia provato. Ma sei un codardo, non lo faresti mai un lavoretto pulito, vero?  
Prima la giungla, poi la tua fottuta pubblica esecuzione. Tutto quello che poteva finirmi, senza che tu ne avessi una responsabilità diretta, lo hai provato. E che razza di uomo cerca di uccidere suo figlio?” gli dice, beffardamente.

Perché mentre proferisce tutto questo, a voce abbastanza alta perché tutti i presenti lo sentano, tiene il grande Comandante per i capelli e una lama appoggiata alla sua gola.  
Dentro il bar, nessuno si muove. Nessuno fa una mossa.  
Lucas è entrato talmente silenzioso che non si sono accorti della sua presenza, prima che stringesse i capelli di suo padre in una mano, gli rovesciasse la testa e gli puntasse il coltello a un lato del collo.

 Il Comandante è stato preso di sorpresa.  
Più di uno dei coloni si sta chiedendo, in cuor suo, se non sia ormai troppo vecchio per guidare Terra Nova.  
Quelli più sentimentali si stanno domandando se quei due riusciranno finalmente ad ammazzarsi a vicenda. Come diavolo può essere ridotto così male un rapporto padre e figlio?  
I coloni più intelligenti, invece, si chiedono quanto dovranno pagare loro, in prima persona, per il gesto di quel pazzo. Di quanto s'inaspriranno le regole che vigono all'interno della Colonia? E quando finirà che i problemi della famiglia Taylor siano un fardello per tutti?

**(Nathaniel POV)**   
  


 

Nathaniel Taylor lo sa, che il suo più grande errore è stato bandire suo figlio.

Ha cacciato senza rimorso alcuno un ragazzino terrorizzato. Bandito nella giungla, da solo. Lo ha mandato via senza armi e senza cibo. Pensava che sarebbe tornato strisciando, il giorno dopo. Non è stato così.

Un errore che ha portato a una catena di sbagli sempre più grandi.  
Ma ora il coltello (perché è sempre un coltello, l'arma delle serpi, dei codardi, l'arma preferita di suo figlio?) è puntato sul suo collo, e basterebbe un secondo per squarciargli la carotide. Non riesce pensare a niente, se non che l'ultima cosa che vedrà in vita sua è il pavimento lurido di Boylan.

  
**(Skye POV)**  
  
  
  
  
Skye sa che è stato sbagliato sparare a Lucas, la prima volta che ha cercato di accoltellare suo padre.  
Sa di non aver avuto scelta, ma ammazzare qualcuno non è da lei.  
Il ricordo del corpo di Lucas che cade la nausea ancora. Ha avuto incubi per notti intere.  
Quando l'hanno ritrovato vivo, è stato come se un macigno le fosse stato tolto dalle spalle.  
E' convinta che il sollievo di non essere un'assassina, la pietà che prova per lui, la vergogna di essere stata la causa delle brutte cicatrici sul suo petto, abbia influenzato molto quel che è successo dopo tra di loro.Ma ora non ha tempo con i ricordi, o per le elucubrazioni.  
Ancora una volta è l'ago della bilancia nel mezzo di una lotta tra i due Taylor, ed è disarmata.  
Ma non ha bisogno di una pistola, non stavolta.  
Questa volta, le basteranno solo cinque parole.  
"Lascialo. Per me. Per noi”-gli grida, appoggiando una mano su una pancia ancora perfettamente piatta.  
Non c'è bisogno di dire o di fare altro. Lucas capisce in una frazione di secondo.   
In fondo, dovrebbe essere un genio...  
I suoi occhi si spalancano, diventano enormi, Skye può vedere le rotelline del suo cervello che girano, immaginando mosse, contromosse, soluzioni, scenari.  
Poi, lascia andare suo padre, si china e mette a terra il coltello. Alza le mani, molto lentamente.  
Il pugno di Nathaniel lo prende allo zigomo, il rumore che fa contro il suo viso vuol dire che probabilmente glielo ha rotto. Lucas non sente dolore, solo un caldo incredibile alla faccia. Cade per terra, mentre i soldati di suo padre irrompono nel bar, probabilmente chiamati da Boylan.  
Ma forse no, lui è ancora dietro il bancone. Mentre i soldati fanno inginocchiare Lucas e lo ammanettano, sembra quasi che lo stia guardando con pietà.  
Lui si lascia manovrare come un fantoccio, mentre lo rialzano di peso, e intanto cerca gli occhi di Skye.  
È pallidissima. Lucas si rende conto che non sa neppure quanti anni ha, né quando sia il suo compleanno. 

Dio, forse non ha ancora neanche diciotto anni. Troppo giovane per avere un bambino. 

E' stato stupido. Non ci ha neanche pensato. Non sanno nulla, l'uno dell'altro. 

Non hanno minimamente pensato a prender delle precauzioni. Brutta faccenda, per una mente che è sempre una spanna sopra il resto del mondo.  
“Sai qual è stato il mio più grande errore?- le dice- mentre lo trascinano via- sbatterti la testa contro quel Rover. E poi lasciarti lì. Poteva succederti qualunque cosa. Pensavo che il Rover ti avrebbe protetto il tempo necessario per mandare qualcuno a prenderti, ma è stato un grave errore. Ero troppo arrabbiato. Poteva arrivare qualche bestiaccia...”  
Lo spingono fuori dalla porta, ma lei riesce ancora a sentire “Non ti abbandonerò di nuovo, qualunque cosa tu voglia fare”.  
La gente ai tavolini riprende a bere, ci sono risate, sospiri di sollievo, anche questa volta è tornato tutto a posto. Anche questa volta la Colonia sopravviverà. Il Comandante sa che cosa è meglio per loro.  
  
 **(Nathaniel POV)**  
  
Nathaniel Taylor è ancora in mezzo alla stanza, che si massaggia le nocche, doloranti dopo il pugno inferto al figlio. 

Si è fatto sorprendere come un cretino, in mezzo all'unico luogo di ritrovo di Terra Nova.  
Le chiacchiere e i pettegolezzi stanno già girando. Deve riprendere il controllo.  
Qualcuno pagherà per questo. 

In primis il soldato che avrebbe dovuto essere fuori dalla cella, a far la guardia a Lucas.

 E suo figlio dove diavolo ha preso quel coltello?  
A Lucas resta più di un anno di prigione da scontare. Ma evidentemente la solitudine di una cella non l'ha domato affatto, forse è meglio aggiungerne un altro, di anno. Sapeva che quel tribunale militare era stato troppo clemente. Stolti e pavidi. Deve sempre essere lui a prendere il comando, a decidere per tutti. Il suo fardello.

Il suo bambino, il suo ragazzo, è pericoloso, forse lo sarà per sempre.  
Ma ora la cosa urgente è parlare con Skye. 

La ragazza è pallidissima, così tanto che per contrasto i suoi occhi, normalmente azzurro ghiaccio, sembrano quasi scuri.  
Le si avvicina, le mette una mano sulla spalla, facendo un gesto che vorrebbe essere rassicurante.  
Non lo sembra. Sembra che la stia trattenendo.  
“E così, le voci su te e Lucas erano vere...”- le dice, più brusco di quanto era sua intenzione.  
“Non sono affari tuoi, Comandante. O adesso anche questo è un reato?  
“Se hai aiutato Lucas a scappare, quello è un reato. L'hai fatto?”  
“E se anche fosse, puniresti una ragazzina incinta? “   
Skye gli sorride, mentre scrolla via la sua mano dalla spalla e se ne va, voltandosi senza una parola.  
  
  
Non gli parlerà più, nei mesi seguenti.  
La vedrà al mercato con sua madre, mese dopo mese, sempre più grossa, sempre più pesante.  
Saprà quindi che ha preso la sua decisione. Del suo futuro nipote non sa nemmeno il sesso.  
E una sera, molti mesi dopo, in una notte cui una luna piena rischiara completamente Terra Nova, il Comandante è davanti a una scacchiera.  
Da solo.   
Non ha più nessuno che giochi con lui e le sue serate sembrano sempre più lunghe.  
Bussano alla porta. 

Lui lo sa, in cuor suo, che è per Skye.   
E sa che deve andare da suo figlio, che è ancora a marcire dentro quella cella.  
Sa che deve prendere una decisione. E in fretta.  
E questa volta, non ci devono essere errori.

 


	7. Special (Prima parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Special (prima parte)  
> Autore: OniceViola  
> Prompt: #7 Amore non ricambiato  
> Fandom: Terra Nova  
> Rating: Per tutti  
> Pairing: Nathaniel Taylor/Alicia Washington  
> Avvertimenti:   
> Eventuali note dell’autore: Partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp

****Special** **(Prima parte)**   
**(Nathaniel Taylor POV, circa due anni dopo l'Occupazione)** **

**  
**  
  
Il Comandante è solo. E' passata l'ora di cena, la colonia è silenziosa.  
Ultimamente, Nathaniel Taylor è sempre da solo.   
I soldati gli obbediscono a ogni minima alzata di sopracciglio, questo è vero. Ma non ha più nessuno, alla sera, con cui fare una partita a scacchi.  
Non suo figlio, che comunque non ha mai amato giocare con lui, non Skye, non Wash.  
Già, Alicia Washington.  
Il suo luogotenente è tornata dall'Ade diversa. I suoi occhi, quegli occhi scuri così severi, gli dicono chiaramente che anche questa volta non è riuscito a salvare una donna che amava, la donna che gli è stata a fianco per tutti questi anni. Lucas sperava che sarebbe uscito dal suo pertugio, a salvarla, all'ultimo secondo, come fanno gli eroi. Lui sapeva che stava in agguato, e quindi ha usato Wash come esca.  
E lui, l'eroe, il grande comandante, ha lasciato che suo figlio le sparasse.  
E dopo, la gioia di sapere che era ancora viva, è stata offuscata dal fatto che è stato Carter, quella feccia ambulante, ad averla curata e salvata.  
E' rimasto alla colonia per assisterla e si è consegnato ai suoi soldati per starle accanto. E quel che è peggio, Alicia ha uno sguardo strano quando lo guarda. Non quello che si riserva al nemico, quello per capire se è armato e pericoloso.  
Non è più come un tempo. Ora è veramente solo al comando.  
Oh certo, Jim Shannon gli obbedisce senza fiatare. Ma non capisce. Come può capire?  
E quando Alicia... No, quando il Luogotenente Wash lo guarda, i suoi occhi gli dicono chiaramente che sa. Lei sa che lui l'ha lasciata lì a morire.  
Lei ricorda.  
Lucas l'ha truffato per l'ennesima volta.  
Ha fatto in modo che la donna, di cui solo ora sa di essere innamorato, vedesse .  
Vedesse che nulla per lui è più importante di Terra Nova.  
Quella è la sua colonia, sono come suoi figli. Sono tutti suoi figli.  
Tutto è sua responsabilità, tutto è il suo fallimento.  
Lui ha fallito. Continua a fallire.  
Bussano alla porta talmente forte da farlo sobbalzare.  
Skye. Deve essere per Skye.  
Il Comandante si alza con un sospiro. Il fianco e la vecchia ferita che gli ha inferto Lucas ogni tanto gli fa ancora male.  
Ma lui non mollerà. Non questa sera, e neanche domani.  
  
 **(Lucas Taylor POV)**  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas non sta dormendo. Dalla sua cella riesce a sentire i soliti, consueti, rumori.   
Le guardie che chiacchierano tra di loro, le chiavi che girano.  
La recluta che lava il pavimento,  con troppo sapone, a giudicare dalle urla.  
Carter che fischietta, sempre lo stesso motivetto, sempre stonato.   
Lo sente bene perché è rinchiuso nella cella immediatamente dopo la sua.  
Riesce sempre a vedere il luogotenente Washington quando va a trovarlo, la scorge passare dallo spioncino. Ogni volta che passa davanti alla sua cella, lei lo si rende conto che lui la sta spiando .   
E per questo, tutte le volte, alza la sua bella manina e gli mostra il dito medio, a chiarire che non ha dimenticato la pistola che le ha puntato alla testa. Che non dimenticherà, mai.  
Non lo hanno dimenticato neanche i soldati che gli fanno da carcerieri. Almeno un paio di volte la settimana gli pisciano dentro la ciotola in cui gli portano il cibo, a chiarire che neanche loro hanno scordato la notte che ha sparato ad Alicia.  
O quando ha accoltellato il loro Comandante. O quando l'ha preso in ostaggio, beffando la sentinella di turno.  
Decisamente Lucas sa proprio come farsi degli amici.  
Comunque, tutte le volte che Alicia Washington va a trovare il prigioniero della cella 14, cioè Carter, lascia dietro di sé una scia di profumo. E quando va via, sorride. Sempre.  
Lucas è contento per loro. E spera che la gelosia stia facendo a brandelli quel cuore rinsecchito che suo padre si ritrova. A proposito, a giudicare dai rumori che stanno facendo i soldati, i tacchi che sbattono, la concitazione, i saluti, il Grande Comandante ha deciso di fare una visita serale, l'ennesima, al proprio figlio prediletto.  
Di solito non viene mai così tardi.  
Deve proprio essere una serata speciale.


	8. Special (seconda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Le cose che rimangono  
> Titolo del capitolo: Special (seconda parte)  
> Genere: Sci-fi  
> Autore: OniceViola  
> Prompt: #17 Anello  
> Fandom: Terra Nova  
> Rating: per un pubblico maturo  
> Avvertimenti: è, ovviamente, il sequel di Special (prima parte)  
> Note dell’autore: partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp. Partecipa al contest “Film e telefilm, dimmi qual è il tuo “, indetto da Aturiel sul forum di Efp

**Special (seconda parte)**

  


 

**(Lucas)**

La porta della cella si apre cigolando. Quando suo padre entra, niente sul suo volto gli dà qualche indizio, per capire se sta portando una notizia buona o una cattiva.

“  _È_ nato?” gli chiede Lucas.

“Quindi è un maschio?”gli risponde il Comandante” Skye non mi parla da mesi, non mi ha detto nulla”

“Strano, sei un uomo che ispira fiducia e che emana tanta compassione,” ribatte Lucas, il sarcasmo che trasuda dalla voce.

“Figliolo...”

“NON CHIAMARMI COSì!” gli urla Lucas, facendo un passo indietro “ Non sei neanche vagamente degno di essere un padre...”

“Va bene, va bene. Non urlare. E a proposito di padri, tuo figlio ti sta aspettando”

“ Bene. Portami a vederlo”

“Non così in fretta. Non mi fido”.

“Dio santo, vecchio. Tutto quello che vuoi, basta che usciamo di qui!”

Nathaniel tira fuori dalla tasca un paio di manette. Lucas si mette a ridere.

“Fantastico! Vuoi che incontri così il tuo primo nipote?”

Nathaniel non gli risponde, ma lo ammanetta e lo spinge fuori dalla cella.

 

_È quasi notte, in giro non c'è nessuno._

_L'ospedale è deserto._

Skye è sola, nessuno nella sua stanza, nessuno fuori, in attesa. Lucas nota immediatamente che non ci sono fiori, né orsacchiotti, vicino al suo letto. Lei è stesa sui cuscini, pallidissima. Non li guarda quando entrano, ma tiene la testa ostinatamente voltata verso il muro.

Nessuna famiglia festosa per l'arrivo di questo bambino. Nessun amico che porta in dono buffi giochi. Nessun regalo, fiocco o palloncino.

Dove diamine sono tutti? Come hanno osato, questi maledetti idioti, lasciare da sola Skye? Dove è sua madre?

Lucas vorrebbe urlare la sua frustrazione e la sua rabbia. Tira un profondo respiro, per calmarsi, e poi le si avvicina.

Le sfiora la mano con una carezza.

Lei si ritrae.

“Come stai?”le chiede.

“Ho appena partorito. Indovina come posso stare...”gli risponde lei, con una smorfia. Un rivolo di sudore le corre dalla fronte, scendendo lentamente fino al collo.

Un'infermiera entra con un minuscolo fagotto tra le braccia. Se è stupita di vedere nella stanza il comandante in capo della Colonia, insieme a un giovane magro, ammanettato e che dà l'impressione di essere come una belva in gabbia, non lo mostra. Tende il bambino verso i due uomini, con i gesti esperti di chi lo ha fatto mille volte. Lucas spalanca gli occhi. Alza i polsi ammanettati e con un dito accarezza la guancia del piccolo.

“Si chiamerà Julius!”afferma sicuro”  _È_  il nome di uno dei più grandi fisici del passato. Senza di lui non avremmo avuto gli studi sull'acceleratore di particelle e sulle conseguenze dell'utilizzo dei deuteuroni e anche...”

“Come vuoi. Basta che non sia Nathaniel jr,” lo interrompe Skye.

Il comandante sussulta, ma fa finta di niente.

Il neonato apre gli occhi e sbadiglia. Lo sguardo di Lucas, quando lo vede muoversi, diventa enorme. Gli occhi gli si spalancano e sembrano mangiarsi la faccia, smagrita dai molti mesi in prigione. Il ragazzo si volta verso Skye.

“Non ho neanche un anello da darti,” mormora, come parlando a se stesso.

“Da te non voglio nulla...”

Nathaniel, dietro di loro, tossicchia. Sembra imbarazzato. Lucas odia che suo padre assista alle loro schermaglie.

Il suo rapporto con Skye non è mai stato facile, non sembra che sia mai abbastanza. Nulla, di quanto potrà mai fare, sarà mai sufficiente, per cancellare il passato, quello che lui ha fatto. O quello che suo padre ha fatto a lui. Chi controlla il proprio passato controlla il proprio futuro, aveva detto a Skye, qualcosa come milioni di anni fa. Che beffarda, amara, ironia.

Il Comandante porge qualcosa a Lucas. Il figlio lo guarda, con un sorrisetto storto.

“Per caso ti sfugge che sono ancora ammanettato?”

Allora Nathaniel, con un sospiro esasperato, allunga la mano verso Skye, per darle qualcosa che tiene nascosto nel pugno.

“Era di Ayani, avrebbe voluto che lo avessi tu”

Skye apre la mano. E' un anello. Non dice niente, non lo mette. Ma lo posa sul comodino.  _È_ un inizio.

In quel momento, il piccolo inizia a piangere.

Nathaniel lo prende in braccio. Sembra così minuscolo in braccio al grande Comandante.

“Togli. Quelle. Mani. Da. Mio. Figlio.” gli ringhia Lucas.

Nathaniel prende un profondo respiro, e butta fuori la sua decisione, quella su cui ha rimuginato nelle settimane precedenti.

“Non puoi crescerlo in una cella. E Skye è ancora una bambina. Lo terrò io. Me ne prenderò cura io.”

“Non osare. Farò marcire questo posto prima che tu riesca a portarmi via anche mio figlio.” gli risponde Lucas, perdendo rapidamente la calma.

“Lucas, ragiona! Skye deve continuare il suo tirocinio all'ospedale. Tu non sei sicuramente in grado di occupartene. O intendi trasformare il mio carcere, in cui sei rinchiuso per aver cercato di ucciderci tutti, in una nursery?”

“FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! Dovevo accoltellarti con più forza, quando ne avevo la possibilità!”

“Non hai neanche mai conosciuto tua nonna, non darei un giudizio così severo!”

Lucas gli si avventa contro, tentando di strappargli via Julius.

“Basta!”urla Skye” Smettetela!”

I due uomini si fermano. Skye tende le braccia per prendere il piccolo. Lo sistema sulla sua spalla e fulmina con lo sguardo Nathaniel Taylor.

“Non prenderai questo bambino. Crescerà in una cella o me lo porterò dietro quando andrò in ospedale. Hai avuto i tuoi processi. Hai avuto la tua vendetta. Non mi porterai via l'unica cosa che mi rimane. E ora fuori. Tutti e due. Andatevene! “ordina Skye, la voce sempre più fioca.

 

**(Nathaniel)**

 

Prima di chiudere la porta della cella, Nathaniel si ferma a guardare suo figlio. Dopo che l'ha liberato dai legacci, si è seduto sulla branda. Non ha detto una parola durante tutto il tragitto dalla prigione all'ospedale. Lui ha cercato di dire qualcosa, di commentare il peso di Julius o di quanto avesse un naso carino, sicuramente il naso di Skye, ché la famiglia Taylor aveva solo nasi importanti.

Lucas non aveva proferito una sillaba. Ma si era voltato a guardare, quando avevano incrociato Mark e Maddy, che ridevano, abbracciati. Stavano tornando dal bar di Boylan, per quello che sembra chiaramente un appuntamento ben riuscito. Il suo soldato sorrideva, mentre accarezzava i capelli della figlia di Jim. Sembravano così giovani. Così felici. Lucas è rimasto impietrito a guardarli, tanto che il comandante ha dovuto afferrarlo per un gomito per farlo riprendere a camminare.

Quando chiude la porta della cella, ha un'ultima immagine del figlio. Lucas è raggomitolato su se stesso, mentre si copre la faccia con le mani.

Mentre imbocca il corridoio per andarsene dalla prigione, gli sembra di sentire un singhiozzo soffocato. Deve combattere l'impulso di tornare indietro e abbracciarlo. Quel figlio che lo odia così intensamente da non lasciargli neanche tenere in braccio il suo nipotino. Quel figlio che lui stesso ha condannato.

Quando chiude la porta d'ingresso della prigione, i soldati di guardia scattano nel fargli il saluto. La luna piena rischiara ancora la colonia, ma Nathaniel sa che è solo un'illusione. Sta già declinando, sta diventando calante e presto sarà solo un buco nero, vuoto, proprio come in quel momento gli sembra che sia il suo stesso cuore.


	9. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduzione: "Mio padre vuole mantenere i nostri problemi in famiglia. Noi due soffriamo di un rapporto Shakespeariano, che sconfina con la tragedia greca. "(Lucas) Utilizzando i pochi personaggi caratterizzati decentemente dagli sceneggiatori di Terra Nova, un seguito della prima e unica stagione.  
> Partecipa al Challenge in love di Marlene, sul forum di Efp, con il prompt #19 Passione.   
> Anno 2149, la scoperta di poter raggiungere una nuova Terra, su una diversa linea temporale, ha dato speranza a un mondo morente, senza ossigeno o risorse naturali. Pochi fortunati coloni, sotto una rigida dittatura paramilitare, ricreano una civiltà in una Terra in cui ci sono ancora i dinosauri. Le cose però non sono semplici: una ribellione interna e l'invio di un esercito mercenario, intenzionato a depredare ogni risorsa, fanno precipitare Terra Nova nel caos. NB Non so chi abbia i diritti, ma sicuramente non li posseggo io. Nulla di tutto ciò è a fine di lucro.  
> Note: Questo intermezzo è ambientato a metà del mio capitolo “Water”, quando Lucas Taylor è in ospedale per le ferite ricevute. Skye gli ha sparato, per impedirgli di uccidere suo padre, il Comandante Nathaniel Taylor.

Questa storia partecipa al Contest di Stareem "Flash contest" sul forum di Efp ed è dedicata ad Anna, per le sue idee geniali e le sue correzioni.

  


  
 

**Wicked**

All'inizio non sono tanto gentili tra loro.

Non sembrano dei preliminari. Sembra un combattimento. Si baciano e ogni bacio finisce in un morso.

Lo accarezza con le unghie sul petto. Gliele fa passare troppo vicine alle cicatrici, quelle che lei stessa gli ha causato.

I fori dei proiettili si stanno rimarginando, anche se lentamente.

Se qualcuno me l'avesse detto, pensa Skye.

Non gli avrei mai creduto. Non sta accadendo. Non con il figlio pazzo del Comandante.

Ma sono proprio le carezze di Lucas, l'uomo che ha portato tanta morte e distruzione nella sua casa, che la stanno facendo gemere. Sono i suoi baci sul collo a farla sentire in pace, al sicuro. E lei gli risponde con entusiasmo, anche troppo, visto che gli sposta le bende. Lo sente mugolare di dolore.

Lui si solleva e si mette su di lei, le blocca le mani sopra la testa, per evitare che continui a graffiarlo.

“Smetti di farmi male, Bucket, non hai già fatto abbastanza?” le sussurra all'orecchio, ansimando per lo sforzo e l'eccitazione.

In realtà si sta divertendo, lo rende palese la grossa erezione che sta premendo contro la coscia di Skye.

“Penso che ora tocchi a me farti male,” le dice, sempre sussurrando al suo orecchio.

Invece, quando si abbassa a succhiarle i capezzoli, lo fa delicatamente. La pressione della sua lingua aumenta e lei sente un improvviso calore che le si diffonde dallo stomaco. Allora era questo, quello di cui tutti parlano...

Lucas le mordicchia i capezzoli e lei avvolge le gambe attorno a quelle di lui, come a tenerlo fermo.

Che cosa curiosa, pensa Skye, è come se qualcun altro manovrasse il mio corpo. Cazzo, potrebbe entrare chiunque in questa stanza: un'infermiera, una guardia. Dobbiamo smettere subito. Dobbiamo fermarci.

Ma lui le ha già sfilato gli slip e la sta accarezzando proprio lì.

E' bellissimo.

Skye non ha un'idea esatta di cosa Lucas le stia facendo. Prima di lui ci sono stati solo i baci rubati con i soldati della guarnigione. Flirt innocenti, per passare il tempo. Le carezze, molto goffe, di Josh Shannon.

Ma non lo ferma, e quando lui la penetra e le fa male, lei gli morde una spalla per riuscire a non gridare. Gli graffia la schiena, le spalle.

Cerca di aprire più le gambe, per avere un po' di sollievo e lui è completamente dentro, totalmente sopra di lei.

Oh mio dio.

Quando comincia a muoversi dentro di lei, quel bruciore e quella pressione sembrano alleviarsi. Non tanto, ma comincia a sentire meno dolore, una specie di calore e di umido. Lui la bacia, la lingua che si intreccia con la sua. È

quasi confortante.

Lucas spinge più forte e comincia a morderle il collo, brevi morsetti che poi scendono verso la clavicola. Skye non sa se vuole che tutto questo duri per sempre o che finisca all'istante, perché è troppo da sopportare.

Quando finisce, lui le crolla addosso con un gemito. Lei non sa dire quanto sia durato. Due o dieci minuti, un anno, un secolo. Si sente felice, ma allo stesso tempo svuotata e dolorante, stanca come mai prima. Apre gli occhi e lo guarda.

Lucas è sudato e ha gli occhi di uno che, dopo aver corso per chilometri, ha appena bevuto il suo primo sorso d'acqua. Le bacia delicatamente la punta del naso.

 “ È la mia, di prima volta, quindi perché stai sanguinando tu?” gli dice lei, per stemperare un po' la tensione. Le fasciature di Lucas si sono strappate, piccoli rivoli di sangue gli corrono per tutto il torace.

Lui le bacia i capelli. Si sente un idiota. Non che ci sia mai niente di semplice, o di prevedibile, quando si tratta di Skye. Non solo non lo aveva previsto ma non si era neanche fermato. Non aveva minimamente pensato di farlo. Era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva fatto sesso con qualcuna. Anni da solo, passati in quella fottuta giungla, e mi trasformo in uno zotico, si dice Lucas, amaramente.

“Stai bene?”

“Certo! A parte che sono appena andata a letto con il nemico numero uno della Colonia, il baubau che viene usato per spaventare i bambini” gli risponde. Ora non sta più scherzando.

Lui le fa posare il capo sulla propria spalla e comincia a parlarle piano, come si fa a con una bimba a cui si raccontano le favole.

“Quando ero solo nella giungla, le prime notti, mi sentivo così abbandonato che mi addormentavo praticamente piangendo. Pensavo che da un momento all'altro avrei visto mio padre arrivare con un drappello di soldati. Mi avrebbero riportato dentro la Colonia. Non poteva sul serio avermi abbandonato lì a morire. Non mio padre. Poi, con il passare del tempo, ho capito che non mi avrebbe salvato nessuno. Dovevo farlo da solo.” le dice, accarezzandole i capelli.

“Poi sono arrivati i Sixers,”

“Già... E ora sei arrivata tu,” le dice, mentre la stringe più forte.

Ma è solo un momento: lei si scosta subito, scende dal letto e comincia a rivestirsi.

“Non credo che tu meriti un qualsiasi genere di salvezza ”.

“Forse no. Tornerai domani notte?” le chiede lui, con una punta d'ansia nella voce.

“No.”

“Non lasciarmi solo,”

Non è una richiesta.

Lei non gli risponde, non si volta neanche a guardarlo, si infila i pantaloni e se ne va un po' barcollando. La notte le sembra freddissima, rispetto al calore che ha dentro.

Il giorno dopo si sveglia presto, intontita e dolorante.

Mentre fa il suo turno in ospedale si chiede se all'esterno sembri differente. Gli altri la vedranno diversa?

Qualcuno potrebbe accorgersene? Non si sente adulta. Solo molto stanca e con dolori sparsi, come se avesse fatto una lunga corsa.

Ma la giornata procede tranquilla, finché a metà pomeriggio uno dei coloni più anziani si rifiuta di farsi medicare da lei, “la spia Sixers”.

Mentre la dottoressa Shannon calma le acque, Skye si rifugia a piangere nello sgabuzzino. Nessuno degli altri tirocinanti va a consolarla.

Molto più tardi, i corridoi dell'ospedale sono deserti.

La guardia davanti alla porta di Lucas è impegnata a corteggiare l'unica infermiera di turno. Sembra avere successo.

Skye è silenziosa come un'ombra. Due anni a fare la spia sono serviti a qualche cosa, dopo tutto. Scivola dentro la stanza di Lucas senza produrre neanche uno scricchiolio.

“Sei tornata!”

“Non c'è salvezza neanche per me, Lucas. Fammi posto.”

Si raggomitola sul suo petto, lui la stringe e comincia a baciarla. Quando è con lei, niente può toccarlo. Niente altro sembra importante, anche se è solo per poco tempo.

Hanno ancora qualche ora prima che arrivi l'alba.


End file.
